Désillusions d'un déserteur
by CouleurCrystal
Summary: Il avait à peine vingt ans lorsqu'il a décidé sur un coup tête de quitter la Marine. Pourquoi, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr lui-même, il avait juste l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Son désir d'aventure l'avait conduit de North Blue à Sabaody, et les raisons l'ayant poussé à déserter devenait de plus en plus apparentes à mesure que la guerre approchait


Chapitre 01

Un hors-la-loi honnête

 _« Parfait bande de petits cons, maintenant que vous êtes là, et probablement par chance vu vos gueules d'abrutis, il va falloir vous bouger le cul comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait de votre existence ! La première plainte que j'entends, vous repartez vous cacher dans les jupes de vos mères que vous n'auriez pas dû quitter, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?»_

 _Le soleil tapait fort sur la base de North Blue. Une forte odeur de transpiration émanait de la cours fermée, l'air était lourd et les uniformes nouvellement acquis des soldats déjà trempés. Tous attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que le supérieur finisse son discours et les accueille officiellement à la Marine ; qu'il prononce enfin ces mots qu'ils désespéraient d'entendre après ces mois de formation et de dur labeur. Le regard froid et dur du quarantenaire valsait d'un individu à l'autre tandis qu'il continuait ses outrages, comme s'il cherchait à détecter la moindre erreur, la moindre petite faiblesse visible chez ces nouveaux venus encore bien trop fragiles à ses yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent finalement sur un gamin de première ligne._

 _« Toi, là. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?»_

 _Le jeune homme, de petite taille comparé aux demi-géants qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir par ici, et dont l'uniforme flottait légèrement sur sa fine musculature, renvoya un regard interrogateur à l'imposant Capitaine._

 _« Je... Je suis content d'être ici, Monsieur. J'en ai bavé pour en arriver là »_

 _Le jeune homme était confus par sa propre voix. Les mots sortaient, mais pas de façon claire et fluide. C'était donc ça balbutier ? Pourtant, il n'était pas particulièrement secoué, ou intimidé. Plutôt excité pour tout dire. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. Balbutier dans un moment pareil, LE moment où il allait devenir encore plus badass qu'il ne l'était déjà n'était juste pas normal à ses yeux._

 _L'homme en face lui renvoya un regard exaspéré._

 _« Pas assez si t'as toujours la force de causer de ta vie merdique »_

 _Le large sourire laissa place à une moue confuse tandis que le supérieur lui montrait du doigt le vieux cagibi en contrebas, ce qui signifiait qu'il était de corvée ménage pour les heures qui suivraient. Le discours terminé, les autres soldats congédiés et fatigués se rendaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se reposer en vue de la cérémonie officielle le soir même._

 _Tandis qu'il attrapait un seau pour son labeur supplémentaire, un jeune homme blond qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher lui tendit la main._

 _« Havock. Je suis de corvée avec toi, ainsi que deux gars que j'arrive pas à trouver. Et tu es ? »_

 _Les yeux bleus du garçon s'éclaircirent, de reconnaissance de ne pas être seul, peut-être, et son sourire revint aussi vite qu'il était parti._

 _« Arnel. Moi c'est Arnel»_

Le jeune homme ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et observa autours de lui. Une petite clairière pleine de verdure s'offrait à lui, la fumée des cheminées de la ville la plus proche était toujours visible au loin et un petit chemin de terre serpentait entre les arbres et semblait contourner la falaise.

Un léger pic de douleur lié aux courbatures d'un sommeil adossé à un muret se fit ressentir lorsqu'il tenta de se lever trop brusquement. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir sombré dans les bras de Morphée, et s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu aller se prendre un lit dans le village à côté, mais au moins le ciel était toujours clair. Il n'avait pas dormi tant que ça.

 _Il était quand même bien sympa Havock_

Même s'ils n'avaient passés que six pauvres mois ensemble avant d'être envoyés dans des bases différentes, Arnel en gardait d'excellents souvenirs. Comme la fois où le blond s'était jeté à l'eau pour un paquet de réglisse, ou qu'ils avaient enfumé un cagibi de la base en tentant d'allumer des cigares qu'ils avaient dérobés à un Colonel de passage. Une expérience qui s'était très mal finie pour eux deux ; un mois entier à dormir dans la cour qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, mais le visage confus et rouge d'Havock lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'expliquer au supérieur avait bien valu toute ces mésaventures. Rien que d'y penser, un sourire amusé se dessina sur les traits du brun. Ouais, la plupart du temps, la Marine, c'était cool et il garderait de bons souvenirs de l'expérience entière.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne se réveille un bon matin en se disant que ce serait une fantastique idée de déserter. La Marine rassemblait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : un job où il fallait être actif, remplis de combat et d'animation, et bien payé une fois que l'on monte un peu en grade, c'était parfait ! On le payait pour casser des gueules criminelles et veiller sur les gens ! Mais si les gens et le sang étaient les deux grandes passions d'Arnel ; il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Marine n'était pas vraiment sa vocation. Un idyllique rêve de gosse brisé, peut-être, mais il sentait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

La situation actuelle était pourtant très simple : il s'agissait d'un déserteur, et qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cette idée le cachet que lui apportait ce mot était juste divin, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien si proche du QG qu'il idolâtrait tant. Il savait pertinemment que la Marine n'allait pas déployer une armada pour un petit gars même pas haut gradé d'à peine vingt ans, mais se savoir encore si proche de la base n'allait pas franchement l'aider à dormir mieux la nuit.

 _Tu parles d'un déserteur..._ Pensa-t-il en observant la petite embarcation amarrée sur la côte.

Il se releva péniblement et observa les fumées s'élevant des chaumières au loin. Il pourrait au moins utiliser son charisme légendaire pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Ou de l'argent si ça ne marchait pas. Ça serait bien aussi, il supposait. Il remonta les chemins de terre battue non sans peine tous ses muscles semblaient vouloir faire la mutinerie dont il rêvait de temps en temps dans ses songes lorsqu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il ne se permettrait de transgresser la loi !

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu la vraie nature. Les soldats en cours d'entraînement ne sortaient que très rarement, hormis dans la grande cour leur servant de terrain de jeu, ou de torture selon le capitaine . Il ne manquait plus que la pluie pour que la mélancolie ne le tue à coup de souvenirs de son île natale.

Cette île à l'Ouest de North Blue qui l'avait vu grandir, et qu'il avait abandonné pour rejoindre la Marine, pour finalement se barrer en chemin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si amer à ce propos. Ça n'avait pas marché pour lui, son cœur lui avait sonné de s'en aller et il l'avait fait, tout simplement. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de rater quelque chose, que c'était pas les seules raisons. Et bordel ce que ça l'énervait.

Sa vie de déserteur honnête commençait maintenant, et la première étape était de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps et qui le titillait depuis quelques temps.

 _« Hé, salut !_

 _Je sais pas du tout comment commencer cette lettre, du coup je vais passer tout ça._

 _Je vais aussi passer les excuses, je suis sûr que tu comprends que j'ai été très occupé avec tout le boulot qu'on me refilait à la Marine, et que du coup j'ai pas pu t'écrire ces derniers mois._

 _Marine que j'ai quitté d'ailleurs. Une bien drôle d'histoire._

 _Y'a pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, sache juste que moi ça va. J'ai pas vraiment de plan d'avenir, voir de plan du tout, mais je compte pas non plus rentrer à la maison. Je me cherche toujours. Je sais que tu peux pas répondre, mais t'énerve pas s'il te plaît, j'essaierai de t'écrire plus souvent. Je VAIS t'écrire plus souvent._

 _Ton frère qui n'est pas décédé ces derniers mois,_

 _Arnel »_

Le jeune homme posa machinalement sa plume à même le sol, dans la poussière où figurait déjà sa sacoche et le reste de ses affaires, l'encre coulant en petite cascade dans la terre. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût à la vue du petit morceau de papier sali et de son écriture aléatoire. Il tenta de lui rendre son aspect lisse et propre d'origine d'un revers de la main mais ne réussit qu'à le ternir encore plus et se teindre les doigts d'un noir profond. « Tant pis, pensa-t-il, au moins ça rassurera la famille »

La seconde étape, plus difficile, était de trouver du travail sur les îles alentours, et qui sait, un vrai bateau qui pourrait l'emmener où ses désirs de liberté le porterait ?


End file.
